


that's enough

by HaleyLovesVirgil



Category: Spider-Man (Video Game 2018), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Peter Parker, Nurse MJ, Pre-Canon, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyLovesVirgil/pseuds/HaleyLovesVirgil
Summary: A mugging goes wrong and suddenly MJ ends up with her bloodied and broken ex-boyfriend lying on her coffee table. She reflects after he leaves.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 50





	that's enough

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the notes on my phone over the course of the day because it came to me. Pls go easy on me this is my first Spiderman fic, but I will be making more

Peter was never very keen on hospitals. He avoided them like the plague, and it had become like a reflex for him to cringe even at the thought of being in the ER. Even off the job, he hated them. He hated the smell of the antiseptic, despised the way the blinding white of the walls, floors, and lights triggered his hyper-senses. If he could have gone his whole life without being in one, he would be eternally grateful to the universe for it's good graces.

In the months after he and MJ broke it off though, he found himself being forced to go to Mercy General far too often for minor injuries. Stitches, concussions, you name it. Anything he couldn't handle on his own, he was forced to visit the familiar doctors at the hospital. They'd become accustomed to him at this point.

Tonight though, tonight was a different story. 

It had been four months since he'd been back at this apartment. And yet it brought back a sense of comfort and warmth he hadn't felt since the breakup, despite the fact he'd not even opened the door. 

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

He cringed at the sound of the blood leaking from his wound onto the rooftop below him. He was nervous, but he was more preoccupied with the pain radiating from the several inch deep stab wound in his stomach. Or maybe it was the knife that caused it that had his attention, what with it still buried up to the hilt in his flesh and all. 

Would she want to see him? Would she even help him? After all, he may be a superhero, but she had no obligation to him. There was every chance she'd boot him out and just call an ambulance to come retrieve his unconscious body from the pavement after the monster of a fight they'd had. They'd spoken maybe twice since then, and it had been all business. They'd been so cold to one another you could cut the tension in the air with a butter knife. 

But then, he mused idly, his head swimming with pain, MJ might have no choice but to help him. That is, if she didn't want him to bleed out on her roof. 

He finally hopped down and landed on his feet on the smooth rooftop, only to trip and fall and land right on his side. He choked on a scream that bubbled up in his throat as he jostled his injury. He rolled onto his back, blood pooling beneath him as he struggled to breathe. He was badly hurt- he could feel the broken ribs shifting in his chest and the concussion was making his head throb. He could imagine she wouldn't be too thrilled with this round of "Nurse MJ." This would be a lot to handle. Maybe if he could make it to F.E.A.S.T....no. No, they had no doctors anyway.

He carefully pushed himself onto his knees and dragged his way to the door, using the doorknob to pull himself upward. He stumbled inside and then rolled down the stairs. He was desperate to protect his wound. He whimpered as he landed on the floor of the hallway to her apartment. He fumbled with his web-shooters before using one to pull himself to his feet. He leaned on the wall, slowly trudging toward her door. He stained the wall with blood- he'd have to clean that up later- and tripped over his own feet at least twice.

He managed, despite his hazy mind and weak body, managed to make it to her door.

"Please be home, please be home." His voice wavered weakly. 

He gave a series of knocks, the secret rhythm they'd used during a particularly scary event involving a kidnapping he really didn't want to think about right now.

For a long moment the apartment was quiet, but then he heard an exasperated sigh. He blinked blearily to clear the spots from his vision, but they quickly returned. He coughed weakly, blood splattering on the floor at his feet.

"Peter, I swear if you-" MJ angrily threw open the door, but gasped and stopped short when she saw Peter. 

"H...hey MJ. Long time no see." He smiled feverishly behind the mask. "You do s- something with your hair?" He quipped deliriously, then collapsed forward into her arms as his body gave out beneath him.

"Pete!" She cried softly, her eyes filling with fear. She carefully turned him onto his back and dragged him into the apartment, kicking the door shut behind her. She grunted as she lifted him by his shoulders, her arms tucked under his as she dragged him to the coffee table. She laid him out and then hesitated, her hands hovering over him as if he might shatter were she to touch him. 

Peter coughed, causing his chest to jolt off the table for a moment. "You okay?"

She laughed incredulously, more of a huff of air than anything. "Are you serious?" She asked in disbelief. "God- what happened?"

"Mugging went bad." He admitted weakly. "I wasn't exactly swinging with both webs if you know what I mean." He mumbled, then groaned and lifted a hand to his head. "Hey MJ? Think 'm gonna take a nap." He mumbled blearily, looking pale, almost waxen in the dim light of her apartment.

"Hey, no! Stay awake Peter, just for a little while longer okay? I gotta um- I gotta get that knife out." She trembled. "It's gonna hurt like hell but I need you to stay still okay?"

Peter nodded exhaustedly, gripping the sides of her table tightly. 

She hesitated for a long moment, then took gentle hold of the hilt. Peter hissed in pain. "Sorry." She gave no further warning before she quickly yanked the knife out of the wound."

Peter bit back a scream, letting out more of a choked, strangled cry as his grip tightened so hard on the coffee table that the wood splintered like glass under his superpowered fingers.

She could mourn the loss of her nice mahogany table later. Right now her former best friend was bleeding out on her carpet. 

"Okay, okay, now I need to- I need to make sure it didn't hit anything important okay? This is gonna hurt but you just- stay with me okay?" She bit her lip, then took the first aid kit from the drawer in the table. 

Peter nodded weakly. "Okay, okay." He panted, then shook his head gently to wake himself up. 

She carefully inspected the wound, then bit her lip. "Sorry for this too-" she warned, then dumped hydrogen peroxide over the wound. 

This time, he _did_ scream. He arched up off the table in pain, writhing in agony. His vision went white, and he collapsed back onto the table. The pain had been too much. 

MJ visibly cringed, and then got straight to work.

She carefully cleaned away the blood, relieved to see his advanced healing already doing its work. His insides were slowly stitching themselves back together, now unimpeded. She carefully began stitching the wound herself anyway, closing it carefully and then wrapping a bandage so tenderly around him that it looked like it had been done for fun- minus the blood. 

She began tending to his other wounds, making sure his ribs were in place to begin healing and to make sure he was comfortable. She didn't dare move him, lest he crack into pieces in her grasp. She hadn't realized just how much she still cared for her friend- friend? Is that what they were? She shook her head. She couldn't get back with Peter, not even as friends. He was so overprotective. Still, she mused, she couldn't help but miss him. His laugh, his smile, his stupid jokes at the worst time.

And May. Lord how she missed that woman and her infinite wisdom...and her wheat cakes, but that was beside the point.

She finally finished nursing his wounds and sat back in exhaustion. Stupid Peter keeping her up until midnight. Again. Except this time he was fully clothed.

She chuckled softly at herself and then shook her head. She hated to admit it, but she really did miss the old days, when their relationship was passionate and warm. When the two of them were so madly in love that none of the hectic action of their lives even mattered to them. When they were so close that secrets were few and far between. She would give anything to have those days back.

Almost anything.

She sighed and gently put a hand on Peter's chest before moving down to take his fingers in hers. She leaned back against the front of the couch to rest her eyes. 

She didn't remember falling asleep, but when she came around in the morning her table was empty. In Peter's place was a beautiful plate of pancakes and bacon and eggs, along with a mug of warm coffee, just how she liked. He'd also left her a note. 

_For Nurse MJ,_

__

__

_Thanks. I promise, from now on, no more late-night injuries. I ~~think.~~ hope._

With the note he'd left her a few bloody rags and such- he'd cleaned up- and a hundred dollar bill. For the table, she presumed. 

She huffed softly, shaking her head. All this worry and he just left her like that? 

She shot him a quick text to thank him for the money. He never answered, but she knew he'd read it. He probably didn't want to bother her- he always thought he was. 

\---

Peter swung toward his apartment, landing not so gracefully on the roof. He grunted and staggered, clutching his stomach and shaking his head. "Gotta stop thinking I'm a cat and not a spider." He mumbled. "Just because I _can_ land on my feet doesn't mean I _should._ " He sighed as he pushed himself to his feet and staggered into his apartment, quickly stripping his bloody suit and hopping in the shower. His wounds had closed over while he slept, but he was still in a good deal of pain. 

He collapsed onto his bed and closed his eyes, panting softly. He thought of MJ, waking up and scoffing at the breakfast he'd left for her. The last time he cooked in her apartment he'd nearly burned her apartment down. She probably would be grateful to just not have her home turned to ash. 

And she was- but her heart also felt strangely...warm. A fluttering sensation filled her as she ate quietly, watching the news where a mugging victim was speaking about how he'd seen Spiderman get stabbed while saving him. She huffed softly. "Idiot." She murmured fondly, then shook her head and returned to the delicious meal that same stupid man had so kindly decided to make for her even though he really wasn't obligated to pay her back for anything she'd done for him. Because really, she would have done it even if Spiderman had still just been some stranger stumbling into her apartment- or yknow, collapsing in front of her car after getting his ass kicked by Rhino on the Brooklyn Bridge, which was the first time MJ had ever had to play nurse before she even knew Peter was Spiderman. Because that was the right thing to do. May always said that if you help someone, you help everyone. And with Peter- Spiderman- it was especially true. He was a hero. But sometimes even the heroes needed a little saving.

And you know what? She was okay with that. Because it was Peter, and because people needed him. SHE needed him. And it made her feel just a little less helpless when the love of her life went flying into danger while she sat on her couch giving new reasons for Peter to go and get himself beaten and bruised. Still, she couldn't help but wish he would just- give it up sometimes. She had no right. She'd broken his heart, she didn't deserve to tell him what he could and couldn't do. But every time he stumbled into her arms bleeding from every inch of his body, she swore she lost another year of her life. At this rate, she would be dead at 30. 

She finished eating and then relaxed for her day off. Within hours she smiled as she saw the news- Peter had got right back out on the street. She snorted softly again. "Good luck dumbass." She murmured fondly, then stood and stretched, heading out to get some fresh air.

She would be lying if she said she didn't beam with pride at the shadow whipping over her head shortly after. "Go get 'em, tiger." She murmured to herself. 

She would miss him, but for now, at least, he would be okay.

And that was enough for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading 🥺👉🏻👈🏻👉🏻👈🏻 feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
